The tail of the dark fairy killing Harrie potter
by big glee famanic
Summary: Harrie is sick and tired of being the one to save everyone. She is also done with hiding the fact she is abused. So find out what she does. Rated for abuse and minor language latter on.
1. Chapter 1 getting Harrie

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1. **

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

_**well I had this idea when I was looking up pics of dark water faries. So anyways to summeries this all... Harrie was sick of being depended on and was sick and tired of the abuse from her mums side of the family and well yeah. Anyways, Sirius doesn't die. You will see what happenes.**_

* * *

><p>Now everyone knows that she was the girl who lived. That wasn't a question, but no one knows everything. No one knows that her uncle beats her. No one knows what happens behind her smile. Well when I say 'no one' her best friends don't count. Before you think 'oh Ginny...' No Ginny isn't one of her best friends. I will explain that in a bit though, anyways no one but the people she trust the most found out. Dumbldork never found out because he, like many others believe she is dead. Though Dumbldork is part of the reason people believe she is dead. I bet you are a little confused. Well before we start our story I will introduce myself. My name is Jadelyn Rose Black- Lupin though most would have known me as Harriet Lillian Potter.<p>

~TDF~

Our story starts at the middle of summer before what would have been my fith year of Hogwarts, though if we are being honest it truly started right when my name appeared out of the goblet. Anyways we are getting off topic, why did I pick the date I did? Well...

"Girl! I told you to pick up Dudley's room!" Vernon yelled as he stomped up the stairs. He had a wicked smirk on his face as he stomped.

"I-I-I'm sorry uncle. I am just a l-little s-sore t-that's all." Harrie stuttered. He looked mad at the girl before punching her.

"Does it look like I care if you are sore?!" He yelled. She whimpered as he came closer to her. She looked up for a moment and he kicked her down. Once she was on the ground he started to step on her and kick her some more. Once the bruises started appearing he forced her up and started punching her in the gut. He kept on punching her and hitting her In till she was black and blue. He then left her there, though she new he would be coming back up soon. She then did the one thing she new she could do, she grabbed a quill and wrote one word 'hurts' and sent her wand with the letter. Hedwing looked at her in concern and Harrie nodded to her. Hedwing new what the nod meant and went to the person she was told to go to.

They had this planned out since the second task. When things got bad send the code word(s) and they would come get her. They had three and they were:

1: it's time (this one used when she couldn't take it anymore)

2: help me (she is in to much pain and needs out)

3: hurts ( this is when she is afraid and well needs to leave ASAP )

As soon as her owl left with her wand and letter her uncle came back in with a knife and match.

"Well lets see if you ever disobey me again." He said in a scary tone. He then grabbed her and through her on the floor. He pulled her shirt up and started carving 'freak' and 'worthless' on her stomach. He laughed as he watched the blood trickled down her stomach. He then dragged the knife down from right under her ribs to above her hip bone. He smirked as she screamed in pain. He then went over her new scars and some of the old ones. He laughed again as the old wounds reopened. He then lit the match and burned her arm. She screamed again in pain and he left the room. Harrie regretted sending her wand with her snow owl but she new it was for the best.

A few hours past and she heard a popping sound. She looked over and saw Severus rushing over to her. She smiled weakly at him before everything went black.

~tdf~

(When Hedwing got to Snape)

Severus was with Sirius and Remus when Hedwing came. They had been waiting for an update and well was about to go get her.

"Can't we just leave now? It has been three weeks!" Sirius complained.

"We will wait one more day." Remus told his mate. Sirius pouted and Severus scowled.

"Look it's Hedwing!" Sirius said as he grabbed the note and saw her wand.

"Oh no." Sirius whispered as he read the word. Though they new what this had meant, they weren't prepared for this that much. Severus quickly disaprated knowing full well that Harrie needed him. Sirius fire called the twins and Remus wrote to Bill and Charlie. Once they did their part they waited for everyone to show up.

"Remmy I'm scared. What if she is extremely hurt?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I don't know Sirius. For once I don't know." Remus whispered.

~TDF~

Fred and George sat in their flat with Ron and Hermione. They had been playing wizards chess but got side tracked to often to actually play. They were all extremely worried about their friend. Well in George and Fred's case crush. Though they were to busy trying to protect her to tell her. They had started crushing on her when they completely go to know her in their fourth year. Well her second year, though they didn't tell her because she was just twelve at the time and well we could go on and on with the excuses but I also need to explain the flat. They bought the flat with the money that summer. They got it because the flat came with the store. They also will be using it to hide her when the plan starts.

"When are we going to see her again?" Fred whispered. George looked at his twin sadly.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Fred! George! Get Ron and Hermione! Harrie is hurt! Severus is getting her!"Sirius yelled through the fire. Fred and George looked at the fireplace with a panicked expression. They did what they were told and got the younger two and left.

~ TDF~

**Well that's it for the first chapter. So does it feel rushed? Is the abuse detailed enough? Is this to short? Please tell me. This is the first time I am really asking for feedback and this is the rare moment when I am saying flame is excepted. I want to become a better writer and this is my way of doing that. So how do you honestly like this? **


	2. Chapter 2 he knows!

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

_'flash back'_

**~TDF~**

When Snape left to get her he had no idea what to expect. He just hoped she was being dramatic on the code and was at the worst just a little bruised. Though he never could imagine her looking like she did.

When he was in her room he saw the girl laying on the floor, her eyes barley opened. She was covered in bruises and blood was running down her exposed stomach. She had burns all over her arms and from what he could tell she had allot of broken bones. When he got closer she smiled at him before she passed out.

"No, Potter wake up!" He said in a panicked tone. When she didn't listen he picked her up and saw that the blood started coming out quicker. 'The wounds must have happened recently' he thought to himself. He thought of ways to get her out quickly but without having to be at rick of making her wounds worse. He tried to remember how they said he would have to do this but couldn't remember.

_"If I am to injured to disaperate the Wesley's had set up the fire place to the floo network" _

'That's it… now do I have floo powder… oh yes I have some' Snape thought as he rushed down the stairs with the girl in his arms. He then flooed to the others.

~TDF~

To say that many hearts broke when they saw the small girl is like saying Remus was just sad when he went to James and Lillys funeral alone. It was a giant understatement, Sirius and Remus's hearts were shattered when they saw their goddaughter, Fred and George were sobbing, and Ron and Hermione felt numb. The girl they had known for a few years was now covered in her own blood and wasn't waking up.

"Who?" Was all anyone could say.

"Her uncle." Hermione whispered. Fred looked at the girl in confusion and Hermione started crying.

"S-she told us about him in our second year. I never thought it got this bad." Hermione said.

"The bars on her window." Ron and the twins whispered. Sirius looked at them with confusion written on his face.

"When we went to go get her the summer before second year they had bars on her window." Ron explained.

"She was so skinny." Fred said sadly

"Do you remember how light she was? Even when we were pulling her away from her uncle, she was extremely light." George said. Ron nodded remembering that night.

"She had bruises on her wrist." Ron said. George tried to remember that and when he did he winced.

"Poor Harrie." George whispered. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and she started stirring.

"What happened?" Harrie mumbled. When she looked around she saw everyone had tears in their eyes. She tried getting up but she stopped when she felt pain.

"Don't you remember potter? You sent a note and I had to go get you." Snape sneered.

"Thank you." Harrie whispered. Snape gave her a rare smile and went back to a dark corner. They all talked for a few hours and they swore for the moment that things had been peaceful. Well that is In till they remembered the reason she was there to begin with.

"Harrie, what if Dumbledore wants to send you back?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him with shock in their eyes.

"He can't." Sirius said.

"Yes. He already has." Fred whispered.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"It's a long story." George replied.

"We have time." Sirius said.

~TDF~

_It was the end of the trios second year and everyone was packing for the train, well everyone but Harrie, who was currently asleep on a chair in the common room._

_"Harrie please wake up." Ron begged._

_"What's up?" Fred asked as he walked into the room._

_"Harrie sat down about half an hour ago and said 'not leaving' and fell asleep." Hermione explained. George sat in front of her and saw the healing bruises around her wrist and new why._

_"She doesn't want to leave." George mumbled. Everyone but Fred looked confused._

_"Ron, I think she has a reason other than our house is awesome." Fred said, trying to joke about it but failed._

_"What do you mean?" Ron asked. _

_"It's simple, even a moron could figure it out if they have the info we do." George said. _

_"What information do you have?" Neville asked._

_"She has bars on her windows, bruises on her wrist, ways less than she should, her door is locked from the outside, she looked terrified when her uncle came in the room, and the cupboard her things are locked in had a cot in it. Think!" Fred said. Ron looked confused but Neville and Hermione looked like they were going to kill Harries family._

_"Your not saying she is.." Hermione started but the twins nodded._

_"Oh. Harrie." Neville whispered. George pulled Harrie on his lap and she moved a bit._

_"Harrie we have to get going." Hermione whispered._

_"No. Me no wanna go." She said._

_"Harrie, do your relatives hurt you?" Ron asked, suddenly figuring it out. Harrie looked scared but nodded. _

_"Tell Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled. As if he was listening Dumbledore popped in._

_"Tell me what?" He asked._

_"Harries relatives hurt her!" Ron yelled. _

_"I highly doubt that they do, and even if they did Harrie needs to stay. She is protected there. So you must get on the train now." He said. They all looked at each other before trying to argue._

_"So your saying that there is no way to get her out?!" George yelled. Harrie was about to say something but Dumbledore cut them off._

_"Harriet I know anything you say is only for the attention. Now please be quiet and apologize for worrying your friends. I am sure your aunt and uncle miss you." He said before leaving. _

_"Did he just say that I want attention?" Harrie whispered. Ron nodded and Harrie started crying._

_"We will get you out ok." George promised._

_~TDF~_

Sirius and Remus looks pissed and the others were crying from the memory.

"How could he?!" Sirius yelled. Harrie shrugged but winced in pain. George saw this and rubbed her shoulders.

"We don't know. We asked Bill and he said it's not legal." Ron said.

"Why Bill?" Remus asked.

"Oh we had to go to gringots because Dumbledore had been putting her money into mums and Ginny's accounts... " Fred started but Remus cut him off.

"He had been doing what?. Snape asked.

"He took money out of my accounts. He didn't even tell me about the other ones. That's how I found out about you being my second cousin on my mums side." Harrie mumbled. Snape frowned and sat near the group.

"Ok so now I am even more curious about how this plan started. I was never told the whole story." Remus mumbled.

"As we said, it's a long story." Harrie said.

"Well one that needs to be told." Sirius said.

"Ok. I will give the shortened version tomorrow." She said. He nodded and Harrie got up to go to bed. Though when she got up she felt a sharp pain in her side and passed out.

**~TDF~**

Duh Duh Duh. Ok now i am not sure if I want to put how the original plan started or not. As you can see Sirius and Remus don't know everything. They just know that their is a plan. I do have this on Wattpad, The door behind the frame is me and if I ever have to delete this it will be on there. anyways I promised to have this up by today and here it is.


	3. Chapter 3: wake up Harrie

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

_'flash back'_

~TDF~

When she passed out everything was black, it seamed like forever for her though she preferred the darkness to what she saw after her vision came back. When her vision came back she was stuck in different memories, some painful like when she ran away at the age of seven. Some happy like the first time on the Hogwarts express, some bad like when she found out about Dumbledore. Though the one she never wanted to relive was the one from the beginning of summer.

~TDF~

_Harrie had just got off of the Hogwarts express and was saying goodbye to everyone. The last two people she said goodbye to had been the twins. They gave her a three way hug and messed with her untidy red hair. _

_"If you need anything just write." Fred whispered. She looked at them before nodding._

_"Miss you." George told her in a hushed voice before she was called over to her 'family'. _

_"We don't have all day!" Her uncle yelled to her and she looked to the twins one last time before walking over to the Dursleys._

_"Who where those boys over there?" Petunia asked her niece in a faux nice voice. _

_"They were no one." Harrie mumbled, 'wrong. Those were the boys that stole your heart' a voice inside her head said._

_"I bet they are her boyfriends." Dudley said. _

_"Why would anyone like you? Your a freak." Vernon said._

_"If I remember correctly Potter had allot of money. It must be for that!" Petunia said._

_"So they are just using her. That sounds bout right. They don't like her, how could they? She is a freak." Vernon said. Harrie tried to tune them out but it wasn't working. They told her this everyday that summer, well except the one day but it would have been said later that day._

_'Is this true? Do they just use me?' She thought._

~TDF~

When all of the visions were done this lady walked up to her, she was a little bit taller than her but not by much. She had sparkling blue wings and a name threaded on one of them. She looked nice but she had a worried look on her face.

"It looks like you have gone through allot, young fairy." She says. Harrie was a little bit confused by that and the fairy noticed.

"Yes, you heard right. You are a fairy, well you will be one soon. Your mates need you though. So I must send you back." She said. She flicked her wrist and Harrie was back to the state of darkness that she had been in before.

"Harrie, please wake up. George and I need you, we love you." She heard Fred call, his voice seamed to crack on the 'we love you' part.

~TDF~

The moment Fred stopped talking Harrie made a noise. George looked at her and smiled.

"How long was I out?" Harrie mumbled. George quickly pulled her into a hug and Fred grabbed her hand.

"To answer your question, about three to four hours." Severus answered.

"That all? It felt like years for me..." Harrie mumbled and Severus looked at her in shock.

"What was going on? What did you see?" Sirius asked. It seamed as if this was not as common as it should be.

"Allot of flash backs and this fairy telling me that I was one." Harrie said, though the last part sounded like thisfairywastellingmethatiwasone. Remus looked at her and saw tears were building up in her eyes.

"Harrie?" He asked and she started sobbing.

"They were right! I am a freak! I'm not normal and everyone who loves me or who I love just die!" Harrie said. They all looked shocked and it was obvious what she saw.

"What did they do to you?" Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron asked at the same time.

"T-they t-told me t-that F-Fred and G-George don't l-love me b-back." Harrie whispered and Hermione broke.

"THATS HORRIBLE! Harrie could die if that was true!" Hermione yelled. The twins looked at her in shock and Remus understood completely.

"If a Fairies mates don't return the feeling then the fairy will die from a broken heart. It sounds cheesy but it is extremely dangerous. And before anyone asks how I know, Lilly was a fairy." Remus said. Everyone looked at him in shock but then figured he was one of the closest to Lilly. Fred and George looked at each other before looking at the small girl. Fred messed with her hair like he had done the day those things had been said and George sat on her bed.

"They are liars Harrie." George says. Harrie gave them a look before shaking her head.

"Why would they..." She started but got interrupted.

"HARRIET ROSE POTTER DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Fred yelled. Harrie shrunk down and flinched, though that didn't go unseen by George.

"Freddy your scaring her." George said in a calm voice. Fred looked at the girl before tears started forming in his own eyes.

"We love you. We love you so much, seeing you hurt breaks our hearts." Fred whispered. Harrie grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered. They all smiled and the twins sat on her bed.

~TDF~

They spent the rest of the day catching up and talking. Harrie told them how the rest of her summer went and well the Dursleys became the most hated people to everyone in that house. Though the twins had a plan and it was going to start as soon as there last year of Hogwarts ended. Though the plans had to stop for the night because most of the group was getting a little drowsy.

"Well night everyone Fred and I have some letter writing to do." George said.

"Yes, you see the Dursleys will be at the receiving end of a howler from two angry boyfriends." Fred said while winking at Harrie. Sirius's eyes twinkled and he had a big grin on his face. The twins started leaving and Sirius got up and ran after them.

"Wait for me!" He yelled as he ran. The rest of the group chuckled and went to bed.

~TDF~

**Ok I know the end of the chapter could have been left out but I needed to lighten the mood. Anyways this is over and I forgot to write a disclaimer so:**

**I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**i only own the plot though a friend of mine is helping me write this... She is giving me ideas for this. Anyways, also a big thank you for anyone who is favoriting and adding this to alerts. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: the block

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

_'flash back'_

~TDF~

It was almost two in the morning and for once the old house was silent. No yelling, no running, no talking just silence. It was rare for a the house to be this quiet but it did happen. This was one of those times, well it had been one of those times because now if anyone was awake they would hear the faint whimpering coming from one of the rooms. The whimpering grew slightly louder by the minute but everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Then it suddenly stopped

'It wasn't real, it was just a dream.' Harrie thought as she woke up.

'Just a dream... But it was so real.' She thought as she stood up and walked around the room. She had dreamt about Dumbledore but she didn't know why. It was odd because it looked as if he had told everyone about her parents deaths. Almost as if he lied about something. Though she wouldn't be shocked if they haven't found out about every lie yet.

'Why was it so real?' She thought to herself as she started to fall back asleep.

~TDF~

When she got to her dream land everything was dark, except for the bright blue light coming towards her.

"Hello again, Harriet. I see that you have some back." The fairy said. Harrie nodded and smiled.

"I do need to warn you, Harriet you are in danger. Well no more than usual but you must pretend to not know about you being a fairy." The fairy tells her.

"Why?" Harrie asked.

"Dumbldore, he is becoming angry. You must pretend, you must escape." The fairy warned.

"How?" Harrie asked. The fairy did nothing but hand her two books.

"Read then you will know." The fairy said before disappearing. Harrie nodded before she was sucked into a vision. She saw Dumbldore and as the fairy said, he was angry.

"Where is she?!" He yelled as he paced around his office.

"I don't know." A voice says but no one else is in the room.

"Find her, if she finds out about the block on her magic, or worse what she is then the plan will fail. She already is to smart for her own good she knows to much." Dumbledore said.

"I will do my best." The voice said and she saw it was Snape. He looked like he was trying to keep a straight face. She smiled at her cousin before she woke up.

~TDF~

Harrie woke up around ten that morning, she had never slept in that late in her whole life. She walked down the stairs and she remembered the things said in her 'dream'. She saw Remus first and decided that he was a better person to ask about her dream than Sirius.

"Mooney, what does it mean it have a block on your magic?" She asked him. He gave her a look before talking

"Why do you ask?" He asked her.

"Just curious." She replied, she wasn't going to tell him before she got an answer.

"Its hard to explain." He replied.

"So, what would happen if someone got their magic blocked." She asked.

"Well they wouldn't be able to preform at their best. It can lead to some minor problems as a child but if they gain a more power from the creature they become the. It could end bad." Remus answered, Harrie started getting nervous.

"So if a Fairies magic got blocked?" She pressed.

"They could explode." He answered. Harrie then started freaking out, well silently.

"Harrie?" Remus asked before walking over to her.

"Need to take to block away." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked, making sure he heard her right.

"You need to take the block away. Dumbledore put one, take it away." She said, her voice was filled with panic.

"Ok, you need to calm down." He whispered to her.

"Take it away." She replied, tears started forming as she grew more scared.

"I need Fred and George here to do that." Remus says.

"Please hurry." She whispered.

"Ok, cub I will be back." He replies. Remus ran to the twins room quickly.

~TDF~

Remus explained to the twins what had happened and they ran downstairs. They saw Harrie had passed out, probably from stress.

"Oh Harrie." Fred whispered. Remus looked sad but his sadness quickly left him as he remembered who did this to her.

"I need you two to take her to your bedroom and lay her on one of your beds." Remus said. They took her to their room and Remus grabbed a few things.

Once everything was set up Remus came in with a vile full with purple liquid.

"What's that?" George asked.

"It is a potion that will make it so her magic can't be blocked, taken, or messed with." Remus explained.

"So what do we need to do?" Fred asked.

"You needs to hold her and George needs to say the spell." Remus said. George looked down and saw what spell it was.

"Will this one work?"He asked.

"It will, this one can take away any curse and any magic block." Remus said.

"Ok, Fred you know what to do." George said. Fred then picked up the small girl and George looked at them.

"_tollis, quod non_ _voluerunt_." George said quickly then a spark went over to Harrie and suddenly everything in the room went flying. George ducked and suddenly everything stopped._  
><em>

"Harrie, it's over." Remus whispered. She then started to wake up.

"Is it gone?" She asked.

"Yeah cub, it's gone." Remus whispered.

"So, who wants breakfast?" She asked.

~TDF~

**I know, crappy ending. I promised a few people on wattpad that I would have it updated by Saturday so it is going up now. I also needed to remind myself Dumbledore isn't good in this so, anyways Next chapter will be up within two weeks so keep a look out. Also "tollis, quod non voluerunt." Is 'you take away that they would not' google translator doesn't work that well.**


	5. Chapter 5 Books!

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

Ok I am back my lovely readers, I just took a much needed break and got some more inspiration. I will try to do my normal weakly updates but some might take longer than others. So let's get this started.

**'book'**

* * *

><p>Once the block was taken off her things changes a bit, well mostly the bond between Harrie and the twins did. It got much stronger, when Harrie got nightmares the twins would see them with her and they started to be able to feel her emotions. They had asked Severus about it once all he could do was recommend blocking their minds.<p>

"It's for the best, just try and if you cant then I will try something else." He told them.

Though trying was one of the biggest mistakes they had made in a long time. When they tried Harrie would pass out from the pain and the twins wouldn't be able to leave the room In till she was up, they tried to leave once and they started getting horrible migraines and pain relief potions wouldn't stop them.

Hermione told them to go to the books, though the twins didn't think they would help. They ended up going to the books when Harrie passed out after the twins were at the burrow for a few minuets to get their clothes.

"This one says something about fairies mates can't be in an unknown palace or the fairy will go insane with worry. But neither was the case." Hermione said as she flipped through a fairy book. The twins had little luck on finding things as well.

"George, I think you might want to see this." Harrie called from her corner. The twins and Hermione walked over to her and read:

**'If a Fairys magic gets blocked they have a high risk of dying, if it is blocked before the magical being becomes a fairy the Fairys mates will need to take the block. One needs to say the spell while the other needs to hold the fairy. If they are a water or night fairy (in some cases both) the bond will strengthen, though the mates will begin to see the fairys past and feel their emotions...'**

"That explains allot." Fred mumbled. Hermione looked at Harrie and nodded.

"Defiantly a Dark water fairy." Hermione said.

"There is more." Harrie pointed to the next part.

**'If the fairy had been abused the bond mates wont be able to leave the Fairy for long periods if time. If the fairy is any form if a 'dark fairy' (ex. Dark water, dark earth, dark ice, or dark fire) the fairy will feel abandoned and will start to look for their mates, if they cant fund them they will pass out In till the mate returns. The longest a fairy can last without both mates is three days, if mates don't return by then the fairy will die.'**

George pulled Harrie into his arms and smiled at her.

"Looks like you are stuck with us." He said while smiling at her.

"No your stuck with me." She said while looking up at him, tears were forming in her eyes and Fred whipped them away.

"Nope, being stuck sounds like a bad thing and you aren't that." Fred said.

"That made no sense." George said.

"No it made perfect sense." Fred said.

"It really didn't." George said. Fred did the mature thing and stuck his tong out.

"Real mature Freddie." Harrie said with a minor smile. Fred smiled and started to read further into the book.

"Harrie, what does this mean?" Fred asked

**'If one mate dies on a fairy the name of the late mate will be threaded onto a wing. If both die then the Fairy will join them with in a few hours after death. If one dies the other mate will be responsible to take care of the fairy for the fairy will be to depressed to protect the self. A fairies magic is baste on love and without it there will be no magic.'**

"It means if one of you two die I will be extremely depressed and if both of you die..." Harrie started but she couldn't hold her tears, the thought of loosing one of them was to much for her.

"If both of you die she will kill her self." Hermione finished her friend. Fred looked at the girl and new that he was going to do anything to keep himself alive. He looked down and saw a few lines that he thought was interesting

**'If a fairy was hurt in anyway it will show on the wings. The Fairys wings are mostly the most beautiful part on them, if they are happy and healthy the wings will be a shiny color, if not there wings have a spiderweb look to them.'**

"Looks like she gets the epic looking wings." Fred joked. Hermione looked over and read the thing he had just read before nodding.

"Her hair will become longer or be a pixie cut. It will turn black though." Hermione said before standing.

"How do you know what type she is?" George asked.

"Simple. She has had a horrible past so a dark fairy is given and well as for the water part, you two should remember the second task, she was brilliant in the water." She answered.

"Anyways I think we should go eat of something." Hermione finished as she reached the door.

"Kids food!" Sirius yelled and the others followed Hermione.

"COMING!" Harrie yelled. The twins smirked before George lifted Harrie and out her on his back. She rapped her arms around his shouldered and he gave her a piggy back ride down stairs. one they got down all the teams glared at the man they saw at the table.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! Well as I said I am back! And who is at the table? You guess and ten points to whoever is right.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: warnings and explanations

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

**~TDF~**

The twins and Ron held their glares slightly longer than the other teens, though no one could really blame them.

"What is the prat doing here?" George asked, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Sereusly I think we allready have to deal with enough gits in this house. We don't need another one." Fred whined. Everyone nodded in agreement and said man stood up and walked towards the three red heads.

"I wouldn't come here if I didn't feel the need to." He said, Harrie looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why would you feel the need to anoy the twins? I mean come on you used to live with them, you should know what they will do if they get to annoyed with you." Harrie joked.

"I came to warn you." The man said.

"Warn me about what?" She asked.

"Look, the old coot came to the ministry to ask dad if he had heard from you this summer. He asked him if you were at the burrow and some other things. When dad said you were still at your aunt and uncles Dumbldore didn't look that convinced. Long story short he is looking for you." The man said. Everyone looked at each other before anyone else spoke.

"Why would should Harrie believe you?" Sirius asked.

"Why on earth would I be on the old bats side? I don't like him and this is my way of saying I am no longer on his side." The man said. The twins looked at each other and Harrie jumped off of George's back.

"Thank you Percy." Harrie said. He gave her a rare smile before he turned around.

"Oh, if I were you I would put some new wards on the house. Don't want Dumbledore to figure it out. Also I don't think a fidelius charm will keep him from finding her." Percy said as he walked out of the door.

~TDF~

When Percy left everyone thought over the brief warning the boy had given.

"What does he mean a fiddlus charm won't work?" Harrie asked.

"Harrie, Dumbdlroe is one of the smartest wizards of our might have a tracking spell on you or something." Ron said. Everyone looked at him in awe.

"Ron your a genius!" Hermione yelled. Ron looked slightly confused but Hermione as quick to explain.

"The scar! Voldemort never gave her the scar!" Hermione said excitedly.

"No duh Hermione, we figured that out the first time..." Harrie started but Hermione continued talking.

"Dumbldore gave her the scar after he killed Lilly and James." Ron explained to the adults.

"There is also a whole bunch of scar removing charms..." Hermione started but the twins cut Her off.

"We know Mione. Just explain how Ronniekins is a genius." They said together.

"He can track her through the scar. There is one powerful spell that can disconnect it but it isn't safe. We can always wait fir her to turn but that could take years." Hermione explained.

"So how doesn't he know I'm gone?" Harrie asked, she was scared that he knew were she was.

"He never checks." Snape answered. He new because Dumbldore told him what he was going to do after she was sent to the Dursleys.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"How what mutt?" Snape sneered.

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"He told me shorrly after she was sent to the Durlseys." Snape answered.

"Why didnt you get her then?!" Ron yelled. The twins started glaring at Snape and Harrie looked shocked.

"Why didn't you when she hadn't answered the first letter?" Snape shot back.

"I didn't know..." Ron started.

"Well I didn't know that they would do that to her." Snape said.

"She is standing right here you know." Harrie said, talking in third person. Ron blushed and Snape gave her a look.

"So, how can we check?" Fred asked, bring the conversaition back to Percy's warning.

"It's simple, though the potion to take the scar away will take two moon cycles to compleat." Hermione said.

"Ok, well if we start now it should be done by the first hogsmeat trip." Remus said. Snape nodded and disaperated to his place.

~TDF~

A few hours past and everyone had eaten their dinner. They talked about a bunch of topics, including pranks, dumbldore, WWW, and well the things the adults didn't know.

"Now, I know that we all should be worried about him finding her, but I am still curious about what the original plan was." Remus said.

"Oh that, well it mainly involved blood adoption and a flat to hide her on." Hermione admitted.

"What's the plan now?" Sirius asked.

"Blood adoption, taking the scar off of her, the flat, allot of wards, and a trip to grimgottos." Ron answered with a smirk.

"So what's the story to this?" Sirius asked

"It really started after the first task. The dragon opened some of my old burn marks and Ron came back to his senses. We got the twins and we started looking into ways I could get away from the Dursleys." Harrie explained.

"So the bad plan came from..." Remus started.

"Sirius." Harrie answered.

"I didn't think that they would listen." Sirius said.

"You also didn't think Harrie would call you daddy because you asked her to." Remus reminded Sirius.

"Well that was diffrent." Sirius said in a mock hurt tone.

"Anyways, after no one couldnt figure anything out we wrote 'snuffles' and he gave us the idea. After that we went to Snape for oculmy lessons and we all mastered it." Harrie said proudly. The two adults smiled at the teans and they continued to talk. In the end the adults told them stories about their time in Hogwarts.

"And then James blew the tolet up." Sirius finished. The twins smirked and looked at Harrie.

"We did that for you. Though Madam Promfry didn't let us keep them in there." Fred told her.

"Im sure the maruarurs would be proud." Harrie said, looking at Sirius and Remus.

"We are extremely proud." Sirius said, obviously not understanding the Twins didn't know.

"Wait? Your the..." The twins asked and both men nodded.

"Padfoot at your service my good lads." Sirius said.

"I'm mooney and James was prongs, so you are currently mates with the maruarurs heir." Remus said with a smirk. The twins then got on their knees and bowed.

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" The twins chanted. Harrie started laughing and the two remaining marauders started grinning.

"For once I had a good day." Harrie mumbled.

~TDF~

**I can honestly say the ending was fun to write. So any request for the next chapter? I originally was going to make it the explanation to theit plan but I put a summery to it in this. By the way sorry for the late update, been busy. **


	7. Chapter 7 Eventful trips

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

**~TDF~**

The twins still couldn't belive that their girlfriend/ mate was the heir to their adols. Though once they got her help on a few pranks they new that it was true.

"I think that we should make Snaped hair turn pink for a few days." Fred said one morning. Harrie looked thoughtful and George shrugged.

"Over used, and pink is a retched color." Harrie said and George smirked.

"Says the girl wearing a pink nightshirt." George pointed out.

"Hey, it is close to red." Harrie shot back. Fred chuckled and Harrie pouted.

"Not fair, your suppose to be on my side." Harrie whined. Fred gave her a look and George pulled her onto his lap.

"Now, we need to get dressed. Mooney says we are heading into town." George said.

"Muggle or wizarding?" Harrie asked as Ron was passing.

"Muggle." Ron said. Harrie nodded and tried to get out of George's lap.

"Nope, not getting out." George said as he rapped his arms around her waist.

"Then how am I going to get dressed?" Harrie asked,

"We can always..." Fred started but Harrie cut him off.

"Not going to happen." Harrie said. Fred pouted and Harrie wigled out of Georges grasp.

"See you two in a minute." She promised as she left the room. The twins growned and got ready.

"She is going to be the death of us." George mumbled as he pulled a t-shirt on.

"It's worth it." Fred said as he buttoned his pants.

"True." George said and he pulled socks on.

"I love her." Fred said, Harrie had walked into the room when he finished saying that.

"I love you too." Harrie said smiling. Fred looked shocked and George laughed.

"Now come on, we need to get going!" Harrie said excitedly. Fred and George walked over to the girl and kissed her. She grinned and Fred picked her up bridle style. She smiled as they carried her down stairs.

~TDF~

The trip started univentful, they had gone to a few diffrent stores and got some clothes for Harrie sense she only had some that was ten times to big for her. Though that ended when Sirius saw Petunia. They then went to diagon ally to get some new robes for the twins and Ron.

"Are you sure it's no problem?" Ron asked Sirius.

"Positive. Now come on Hermione went to get some books and Harrie went with her." Sirius said and they went in the store.

"Ok, just making sure." Ron said and they got new robes. A half an hour pasted and things seamed a little too peaceful. This ended when a sudden pain appeared and Fred was clutching his arm and George was whimpering in pain. Sirius looked at them in confusion.

"Guys what's wrong?" He asked and Fred cried because of the pain that was forming everywhere.

"Nothing. It just feels like I got stabbed in the arm.." Fred started but then realization hit. The only reson for this to happen is if Harrie was hurt. George started whimpering a little louder as he figured it out.

"Harrie!" The twins yelled together and they bolted to the book store only to find said girl laying on the ground covered in blood and Hermione sobbing trying to keep her awake.

~**TDF~**

Harrie and Hermione went to the book store in hope to find some new information on Faires and if they were lucky dark water Faires. Though when they couldn't find either of those things they looked for some other books in variety of genres.

"Hermione, do you think the twins will get bored of me?" Harrie asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I doubt that is even possible." Hermione said. She was worried though, if Harrie started thinking those kind of things then it would make her fairy form dependent on the twins and it would end bad when the twins graduated.

"Dont think about that, you know it will never happen." Hermione assured. Harrie nodded and grabbed a pranking book.

"They'll like this." Harrie said cheerfully. Hermione nodded and she grabbed a cook book.

"Can't let you do all of the cooking, though I won't be as good as you." Hermione said and Harrie smiled. They looked around for half an hour, they left with the two books and ran into someone they haven't thought about all summer. Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat. Harrie looked behind him and gave him a confused look.

"Where are your body guards? Did daddy forget to pay them?" Harrie asked in using an innocent tone.

"Watch it Potter." Draco said. Hermione stood next to Harrie and glared.

"Come on Harrie, lets go?" Hermione said calmly.

"Aww is the stupid mudblood scared?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm just not stupid enough to stay." Hermione shot back.

"Dont call her that!" Harrie screamed.

"Dont tell me what to do!" Draco yelled.

"Expellimus!" Harrie yelled, though Draco dodged it.

"_Diffindo!"_ Draco yelled and the spell hit Harries arm and cut it oppen. Harrie then dropped and the blood ran down her arm.

"Go away." Hermione yelled. Draco looked at her and she stood up.

"But.." He started but Hermione punched him in the face.

"Go. Away." Hermione said again. He ran and she went back to Harrie who now had a small puddle of blood next to her. She saw that Harrie was falling asleep.

"No, Harrie please stay awake." She pleaded as she sat next to her.

"Fred? George?" Harrie asked.

"They are coming." Hermione promised. Harrie nodded and tried to stay awake. Ten minutes passed and Hermione heard footsteps and she looked over. She saw the twins and they looked scared.

"Harrie?" Fred asked.

"We need to get Snape. He needs to make the bleeding stop." Hermione said. George pulled out a candy and he checked the color.

"Give her this and she should be ok." George said softly. Hermione nodded and handed Harrie the candy. She ate it and the blood slowly stopped.

"Ok we need a blood replenishing potion." Hermione said. George nodded and picked Harrie up.

"I'll get snape and fix her up." George said. They both nodded and George disapreared wit Harrie.

~TDF~

When George got to Snape Harrie was already passed out.

"We need to get her a blood replenishing potion. Your godson casted the cutting charm on her arm!" George said franticly. Snape Nodded and grabbed the vile and quickly checked how much he needed. He sighed and looked at her arm.

"This can help her but if she loosed to much blood in the next five months then we will be forced to turn her." Snape said. George nodded and looked at her.

"That wil be a challange." George said. Snape nodded and George picked her up.

"Well I guess we need to explain to Sirius why she is like this." George said and Snape smirked.

"Better have Granger explain, he would acuse you of something." Snape said.

"It's not like Gred and I are out for her innocence." George said.

"Tell that to him." Snape said. George sighed and messed with Harries hair.

"Well it's time to set faze one into action." Snape said.

"Whats faze one?" George asked.

"Making sure Dumbldore doesn't suspect a thing." Snape answered.

~TDF~

There is allot of reasons why I mention the plan a bunch of times and that is to make sure everyone understands that the events in the next few chapters are planned ahead of time and they aren't just idiots. Anyways review


	8. Chapter 8 Tonks place

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

'Notebook messages'

~TDF~

After the trip to Severus and finding out what could happen to her no one thought she should even consider going back to the Dursleys. Though with Dumbledore looking for her they new that wouldn't be an option.

"So, I am going back for enough time to make Dumbledore less suspicious?" Harrie asked.

"Sort of, now come on we have to leave before the twins or Sirius wake up." Tonks said, pulling Harries arm towards the fireplace.

"They don't have a real fireplace, the floo wont work." Harrie said.

"We aren't going to the Dursleys, we are going to my parents place." Tonks said.

"I thought…" Harrie started, but Tonks interrupted.

"No, I said 'sort of' we are going to send a gollum over." Tonks said cheerfully.

"What's a Gollum?" Harrie asked.

"Hard to explain, all you need to know is that it will look like you." Tonks said. She then pulled Harrie into the fireplace and tossed the powder.

"TONKS RESEDENTS!" She yelled.

**~TDF~**

Harrie didn't know why she had to go over, all she new is that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Tonks, you never told me why we are here." Harrie said.

"We need to hide you from Dumbldore." Tonks said. Harrive was about to ask her how she new but the twins wrote her through the notebook they had made the year before. (1)

Harrie, where are you? Dumbdlore came looking for you but you weren't here~ Fred& George

Harrie smiled knowing that this wasn't a waste of a trip and closed the book.

"How did you know he was coming?" Harrie asked.

"Oh, he told mad eye who told me." Tonks replied. Harrie smiled and walked into the kitchen. They were alone in the house so they new Dumbldore wouldn't come looking for her there, plus Harrie had no idea where her house was anyways.

"So, where are your parents?" Harrie asked

"Oh they are visiting some friends I think." Tonks said. Harrie smiled and looked around.

"You can explore the house." Tonks said. Harie smiled and started exploring the house. She was interested in a few of the books that had been laying around the house. After she read a few she walked around some more. She ended up looking around Tonks room and saw a paper that had a few picture of her uncle mooney.

"So… When are you going to tell mooney that you like him?" Harrie called. Tonks ran to her room, bumping into things on the way, to stop Harrie from looking through more things.

"Please don't look through there." Tonks begged only to find she already had.

"Sorry, already did. Though I would love it if you became my auntie." Harrie said happily.

"Thanks, but he probably doesn't even like me like that." Tonks replied.

"You never know in till you try. Though knowing him, he thinks he is to dangerus and would think he is to old for you." Harrie said. She then realized how dumb she was for thinking that the twins would get bored of her.

"That's why she responded like that." Harrie whispered to herself.

"Responded like what?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, its nothing." Harrie said. She then pulled out the notebook and smiled. The twins had written a few more times, they really did have to get an alert on the thing.

Harrie, we are freaking out! Where are you? ~ Fred& George 

Harrie! Mum came by asking where you are! She didn't believe us when we said we thought you were at your aunt and uncle. ~ George 

Sirius talked to her. Said he thought you were still at your aunt and uncle. She was hesitant at first but Dumbledore came again stating that you 'are still at your aunt and uncles.' And that 'Harrie is fast asleep at the moment.' ~ Fred& George

Harrie, please come back home ~ Fred& George.

Harrie quickly pulled out a quill and wrote back. She didn't mean to worry them to much, though now that they were worried she was going to be cuddled when she got back and she couldn't get enough of that.

Sorry guys, was busy. I am at Tonks parents place. We really need to get an alert on these things. ~ Harrie

She smiled when a reply came almost as soon as she stopped writing.

Ok, so you are safe then? Great idea about the alert, we will get started on it as soon as you come back. ~ Fred

Harrie frowned when it was just Fred that replied but a new message appeared and she smiled.

Hope to see you soon. You are coming back soon right? ~ George 

'When are we going back?' Harrie thought to herself and she wrote back.

Me too, I'll ask Tonks when we are coming back. Probably not in till late though. ~ Harrie

"Tonks!" Harrie yelled. Tonks then ran into the room with her wand.

"What?" She asked.

"When are we going back?" Harrie asked. Though Tonks probably didn't know the answer to that anyways.

"Um, around eight I think." Tonks said, she then looked at the clock and saw that it was still early.

"So I am stuck here in till eight p.m.?" Harrie asked.

"Don't make it seam like it is a bad thing. If you want the twins can come over after lunch." Tonks said. Harrie pouted for a few minutes though it didn't faze Tonks.

"I'm not Sirius, that look doesn't work on me." She pointed out.

"Ok, so do you want to talk about the crush you have on my uncle?" Harrie teased.

"On second thought how about I go get the twins, I am sure they are worried to bits about you." Tonks said.

"But I thought that you said not in till lunch? It is only ten in the morning." Harrie said in a faux innocent voice.

"Well I changed my mind." She said. She then walked into the living room and Harrie opened the notebook. She then saw that there were two replies.

Ok see you soon ^_^ ~ Fred& George 

Harrie smiled at that but it soon fell when she saw the other one.

Don't think he has given up on tricking you yet. ~ TDF

**~TDF~**

Ok well this is the update. Hope you enjoyed it.

1. Do you want me to show a flash back on when they made it?


	9. Chapter 9: story telling Well kinda

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

~TDF~

Harrie didn't know what to think about that last messege. She didn't know who 'TDF' was, though she new that she needed to be careful. She was worried, that was for sure. She didn't know what to expect from the old coot, though she new that for now she needed to watch out. Harrie was deep in thought, wondering what to expect from him and what she would do if he found out.

'What am I going to do?' Harrie thought to herself. Harrie didn't realize that Tonks had left and she didn't even hear the floo when Tonks got back.

"Harrie!" The twins yelled as they ran into the living area. Harrie looked shocked when she saw the boys.

"I thought you were kidding." Harrie said, her voice was filled with shock.

"Anything to keep you from asking questions about that." Tonks said. Harrie smiled at her and then looked at her twins.

"So... Let's work on the note books." Harrie suggested. The twins smirked at first but then nodded. Tonks gave them a confused look and Harrie smiled.

"You want to know about the note books don't you?" Harrie asked.

"That would be nice, yes." Tonks replied.

"Ok so I gues we can beguin with it started after Ginny explained to everyone about the diary that she communicated to Tom with." Harrie started

~TDF~

_Ginny just finished her tail about the diary and Molly was scolding her about it. _

_"So, other than it being Tom on the other end the idea was pretty cool." The twins mudered to each other. Harrie nodded in agrement before thinking more about it._

_"What if we creat one." Harrie asked._

_"Good idea. We can make it so only we, and those we give permision to can use it." Fred said._

_"It should insult people that try to oppen it that isn't us." George said. The three of them nodded and ran to the common room, in look for a notebook they could use._

~TDF~

"So a evil Jurnal gave you the idea?" Tonks asked. They nodded and she sighed.

"How did you even make this?" She asked.

"Moony and Padfoot helped." Harrie replied.

"So you didn't perfect it In till your fourth year?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, around christmas time." George replied.

"It wasnt hard to convince them." Fred said. Harrie nodded and Tonks looked curious.

~TDF~

_Harrie ran into the kitchen, looking for Sirius._

_"Hey Padfoot?" Harrie asked. Sirius looked at her with a big smile._

_"Whats up pup?" He asked._

_"Gred, Forge, and I need your help with something." Harrie replied. Sirius grinned at the girl._

_"Course I can help. With what?" He asked._

_"Oh, we want to make a two way notebook." Harrie replied._

_"Easey enough." Sirius said. Harrie smirked at him, knowing he dosnt know._

_"You sure? What's the first thing you need to do?" Harrie asked._

_"Um, you need to, um well." He started and Harrie laughed._

_"We need Moony don't we?" Harrie asked. Sirius nodded sadly._

_"Profeser Lupin!" Harrie yelled and he came in._

_"Yes?" He asked._

_"We need your help to make a two way notebook, that will insult anyone who doesn't have permision to use it." Harrie explained._

_"Let me guess, Sirius didn't know how to do it." Remus guessed._

_"Yeah." Harrie giggled. Remus shook his head before grinning._

_"Ok, I'll help." He said._

_They then walked up to the room that the twins were staying in and worked on the notebook. It took them a few days but in the end they had two notebooks that no one, other than the people the twins and Harrie let, could use the book._

_~TDF~_

Tonks laughed and the twins grinned.

"You left out the part when you called them Moony and Padfoot." George reminded her.

"I didn't want to tell you guys yet." Harrie said.

"You could have told us." They said.

"Well Ron new as well." Harrie reminded them. Their eyes widened before they got identical smirked on their faces.

"Oh, Ickle Ronniekins left that part out when he talked about them." The twins said together.

"So what happened when I left?" Harrie asked.

"Oh well you see, we woke up with our bed missing a person." Fred started with a pout on his face.

"After that we walked down stairs and saw Sirius pacing the room with a worried look on his face." George continued.

"Then mum came in and demanded to know where you were." Fred began again.

"Mum wouldn't belive us when we tond her that we had no idea, Ron and Hermione desited to join us after this happened." George took over.

"They told her that they had no idea what had happened." Fred explained.

"She yelled for a bit, waking up Moony who yelled at her for that." George said.

"At that point we went to write you, and you didn't reply." Fred said.

"Then stupid dumbldore came and told us you were still at your aunt and uncles." George said.

"Giving us a heart atack thank you very much." Fred said, while he dramadicly cover his hands over his heart.

"We wrote you again, telling you what happened." George said.

"Then they left and Moony explained what was happening." Fred said.

"We then asked you to come home." George said.

"you know the rest." They both ended.

"Oh, that's it. I expected a more, you know interesting story." Tonk said.

"I also expected them to cuddle with me, looks like neither will be happening." Harrie said. The twins glanced at each other before puling Harrie into their arms.

"We missed you." They whispered to her. Harrie smiled and snuggled into their arms.

"Trust me I missed you guys too." Harrie whispered. Tonks then left the room to let the have some privacy. Though she wouldn't have needed to because they fell asleep in each others arms, on the couch.

~TDF~

I had to add that last part. It was to adorable not to. Anyways I am trying to be good and update once a week. So if i don't update once a week please feel free to yell at me. I need to beable to finish this.


	10. Chapter 10 duels and mistakes

**The tail of the dark fairy~ book 1.**

**The death of Harriet Potter.**

~TDF~

The peacefulness continued for a while. They played games in the house, baked, played games, Hermione even brought her DVD player and managed to make it play with magic. Though Sirius sometimes wish she hadent brought disney movies. The twins walked around the house singing Hukuna Matata for a weak. Things stayed peaceful, that is intill the younger kids got bored.

"Let's do something." Harrie said. Ron and Hermione looked at Her and shrugged.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well we are kinda out of practice so how about we duel?" Harrie asked. Ron nodded and Hermione sighed.

"I think I will pass this time." Hermione said. Harrie shrugged, took her jacket off, and started heading out of the room.

"Comimg Ron?" Harrie asked. Ron nodded and followed her into the hallway.

"Let's use the room on the third floor." Ron said.

"Ok." Harrie said. They ran up the stairs to see if the room was decent. It was a pretty big room as well.

"Ok, so what first?" Harrie asked. Ron shrugged and pushed a chair out of the way.

"We should make the middle of the room clean." Ron said. Harrie nodded and started clearing the floor. After they cleaned they found some spell books and picked some out to practice.

"Ok I think it's time to practice." Ron anonnced.

"Let's practice." Harrie said.

~TDF~

Sirius was having some tea with Remus when the twins came down stairs.

"Hey, where's Harrie?" Fred asked.

"We haven't scence her all day." George complained.

"First of all you saw her this morning." Remus started. George gave him a look of betrail.

"Yes but that was a long time ago.." George sarted but Sirius cut him off.

"That was two hours ago." Sirius said. Fred glared at him but continued where his brother left off.

"Long story short we miss her so..." Fred said, Sirius shrugged and Remus tuned them out.

"Go ask Hermione." Sirius suggested. They sighed and started heading towards the stairs.

"Fine. See if we go to you for help again." Fred said dramadicly. Sirius chucked and sipped his tea.

~TDF~

Fred and George found Hermione sitting on her bed, reading a book. They looked around the room and saw Harries jacket on the floor and new she had been there.

"Hermione, where is Harrie?" George asked.

"She went with Ron to duel. I think they said abandoned room." Hermione said, her yes never leaving the book she was reading. Fred sighed and left the room and Geroge thanked Hermione before following his twin.

"So, third floor?" George asked. Fred nodded amd started walking up the stairs.

~TDF~

Harrie and Ron were looking threw a few more books before they began. Harrie had picked out three new spells and Ron had five written down. The twins found them like this and desited to see what they were doing.

"So, I heard something about dueling." Fred said.

"We are out of practice." Harrie replied. The twins nodded and sat on the floor.

"May we join you?" George asked. Ron looked up and nodded.

"Sure. Get a book and find some spells." Harrie instructed. The twins nodded and grabbed some books.

"So we are practicing spells that we dont know?" Fred asked.

"Looks like it." George replied.

"We need to get better some how." Ron said. Harrie nodded and stood up.

"Ok, ready?" She asked.

"Ready." The other three said.

~TDF~

The dueling started pretty simple. It was Harrie against Ron and the twins against each other. Though after a while the twins desited to watch their girlfriend duel their younger brother.

"Expelliomus!" Harrie yelled and Ron dodged it.

"Stupify!" Ron shot back. Harrie dodged this and they continued back and forth.

"Trinus!" Harrie yelled and Ron stumbled over. He smirked and yelled the same one to her. She laughed as she fell over. They continued for a few minuetes and Harrie yelled the stinging hex at Ron. He tripped a d his face began to swell.

"Harrie I cant see." Ron said. Harrie looked sorry for a moment but got over it quickly.

"Ok, just do the first hex that comes to your head." Harrie said. Ron listened for her voice and did as she said.

"Trinus!" He yelled and she tripped, though this time backwards and she hit the bookcase that was behind her. Some books fell on her but she shook it off.

"That's good Ron, try another one!" Harrie yelled. She stepped towards a bit, moving away from the bookcase.

"Repellendum!" Ron yelled. Harrie new that this was a spell to push away your attacker. She was about to jump away but the spell hit her. She flew back and smashed into a back on the bookshelf. Though not only did the face break, the book shelf toppled over and fell on her.

"Harrie!" The twins yelled. Ron looked shocked, the swelling had gone down enough for him to see what had happened.

"Harrie, are you ok? I am so sorry." Ron said. Harrie didnt say anything though. The twins looked at her and saw that a piece of Glas had hit her right above the temple and they bagan to panic.

"Get Remus!" They yelled.

~TDF~

Ron ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Once he got to the kitchen he didnt see Remus,mhe saw Snape.

"Profecer! We need you!" Ron yelled.

"What is it now?" Snape asked, in an anoyed voice.

"It's Harrie, we were practicing dueling and she sent a stinging hex at me and I sent her flying into a bookcase she then hit a face and glass everywhere!" Ron yelled fastly.

"Slow down Weasley." Snape said.

"Harrie and I were during and after i was hit by a stinging hex I sent a hex that sent her flying into an old block shelf that had a glass vase on it." Ron said. Snape looked panicked.

"You ideot!" Snape yelled beforehe ran up the stairs to the girl. Once they got up stairs Snape went to Harrie and saw the glass that made the twins panic.

"Is she going to be ok?" George asked.

"Blood wise, fine. But it hit her to close to the temple. She also has a concusion. It is safe to say that I might need to check on her head." Snape said. The twins let out the breath they had been holding as Snape picked her up and headed towards the kitchen.

~TDF~

Snape sat Harrie on the couch down stairs and got hso wand out. He did the normal check for broken bones and saw she had a sprained wrist. He fixed that first and then he check on the glass and saw it was deep enough that she needed stitches.

"Bloody hell Potter." Snape mumered. He fixed it quickly then checked on her head. What he found he wasn't happy about. Not only did the girl have a concushion, she also had three blocks on her magic that started disappearing not to long before that.

"Ofcorse you would get yourself in this type of situation Potter." Snape whispered. Snape started to remove them but Harrie had woken up as he did so. She stayed quiet but once he got the last one out she screamed in pain. Snape panicked, not really understanding why that hurt her.

"Potter what's wrong?" Snape asked, hoping it wasn't something to do with that final block.

"I feel burning! It hurts!" Harrie yelled. Snape did another scan and cursed to himself. That last block that was removed was keeping her from turning. He new there was a reason for it to be there, though it removed it self.

"Potter I need for you to breath." Snape said. She didn't hear him because she screamed again.

"Harrie! Stop I need you to tell me what is going on." Snape said again.

"I see her. She said it was time." Harrie whispered before she screamed again.

"Time for what?" Snape asked.

"Time for the dark fairy to take over." Harrie whispered.

~TDF~

This is the last chapter to book one. Yay. Now I get a break from this. Now I am going to explain who the dark fairy is now.

the dark fairy is who Harrie becomes. when 'TDF' wrote to Harrie via notebook that was Harrie writing to herself with out noticing. Kinda like a double personality. Anyways, I was going to make it more, you know bloody when Harrie had to turn but I think the whole no one understanding what was going on was a better call.


End file.
